


W is for Wager

by kuriadalmatia



Series: Alphabet Meme Series [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adult Content, Alphabet Meme, M/M, Physical Abuse, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriadalmatia/pseuds/kuriadalmatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron knows better than to play poker with Spencer, but he does it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W is for Wager

**Author's Note:**

> ARCHIVING: my LJ, DW, AO3 and FFNet accounts... anyone else? Please ask first.
> 
> Originally published September 2010.
> 
> COMMENTS: Unbetad. Part of the "The Great A-Z Multifandom Drabbling Meme". Unbetaed.
> 
> Feedback always welcome.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. Salut! I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done. I'm not making any profit just trying to get these images out of my head.

 

Reid was from Vegas. He was a genius to boot. Oh, and he was a magician therefore sleight-of-hand was yet another thing in the man's repertoire. So, conventional wisdom dictated that one should never a) play cards with Reid, b) wager against him, and c) never do A and B simultaneously.

Hotch didn't necessarily subscribe to conventional wisdom. If he did, he would still be a federal prosecutor or perhaps even held a political office or two. This disregard for conventional wisdom was why he not only played cards with Reid but also wagered. Hence tonight's round of was Strip Poker, a variation that Reid—No, he was _Spencer_ in situations like this—had never played. And while Spencer was a pretty ruthless player, he allowed Aaron to count his socks and shoe separately, as well as his flag lapel pin, tie tack, guns, holsters and pocket kerchief.

It hadn't helped because, even though they alternated deals, Aaron was down to his boxers and undershirt while Spencer had only lost his dress shirt. As Spencer shuffled the deck, his brow wrinkled as he bit his lips together. "I don't see the purpose of this," he gestured and began to deal the cards. "I mean, if I wanted you naked, there are a lot more pleasurable and interesting ways of accomplishing that."

Aaron laughed a little. "You don't think literally beating the pants off me isn't fun?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "As opposed to beating you off? No."

He gaped like he always did when Spencer said something sexually charged and snarky. Even after three years, he still wasn't used to this side of Spencer.

His lover leaned back in his chair and tilted his head sideways. "If this is about domination, again, there are more interesting ways to achieve that goal. For instance, having you naked on your back in the bed. You would have to keep you hands to your sides, your eyes closed, and you can only say two words: 'Yes' and your safe word."

Aaron's hands stilled. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Just those two words."

"Yep." Spencer's smile turned wicked. "You'd last about, oh, five minutes."

"Five minutes."

"What? You want to wager you can last longer?"

"I'll see you in the bedroom."

 


End file.
